Never Had A Dream Come True
by DevaGlenn
Summary: This is a Honda x Otogi (Tristan x Duke) songfic that I wrote. It was inspired by Usagi Youkai's 'Winter Nights' I hope you enjoy it.


Never Had A Dream Come True  
Song by: S Club 7  
  
I stand there in the lobby of the airport, facing the only love I've ever had. Watching his light tan face as he turns it to the ground, a frown across his lips. "So... You're leaving us then...?" I murmur softly, almost not wanting to hear his reply... Not wanting it, or fearing it. "Yeah... My parents are making us move to America... I'm sorry..." As his words reach my ears, I feel my heart shatter. He's the only one I've ever loved... The only one who's ever loved me... I don't want to lose him... I-I just can't... If I lose him... I don't know what I'll do......... I swallow back my tears, letting my face remain emotionless as I look at him. He finally brings his face back up, his eyes instantly locking their saddened gaze with mine. Little did I know it, he could see the hurt in my eyes, the betrayal and the hopelessness. "Otogi-san?" I hear him murmur, his voice adding to the pain of knowing that he's leaving, "I'm sorry... I wish I didn't have to go... I'll keep in touch... I promise to call you whenever I can." He says, putting up a fake smile. I return the smile to the best of my ability, though honestly I feel so empty. He's leaving me, and I can't do anything about this... I can't stop him. "Honda, it's time to get on the plane!" I hear his mother call as she watches us from the plane's entrance. "Well... I'll see you later... Bye..." He says, turning his back to me and walking to his mother, giving me one last glance before entering the door and disappearing from my sight.  
  
Everybody's got something, they have to leave behind,  
  
one regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time.  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering, how it could be now,  
  
or might've been, oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.  
  
It's been about two weeks since Honda left... And the pain still hasn't left me... I don't think it ever will... I loved him... So much... So much that I can't let him go...... I walk slowly to the balcony of my house, staring up at the star-filled night sky. I wonder... If maybe... He looks up at night... And sees the same stars that I do... If he still thinks of me the way that he used to... And the way that I still think of him... I've been very reclusive lately... I hardly talk to the others... Yugi calls every so often... So does Anzu... Jonouchi and Kaiba are usually together, though Jonouchi sometimes would talk Kaiba into coming to visit... I guess I should try to get back to my old self...... No... Not to my old self... My old self was, and still is, deeply in love... I need to concentrate on starting over... Trying to push past my loss... I've been really selfish... Everyone else lost Honda too... But they all got over it... I seem to be the only one still suffering...... I feel like I'll suffer forever...  
  
I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you.  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby,  
  
I've never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day,  
  
and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be  
with you.  
  
Half a year's passed... I still haven't recovered... But I got better at putting up a happy mask for my friends... I don't want them to worry... If they saw me cry like I have done on many nights in the past... They would try and help me out in any way possible... They would try and help me get over you... But truthfully... I can't, no... I don't want to get over you... I never would. Getting over you would mean to stop loving you... And I couldn't bear to do that... I never could... I dream about you so often... And every time I do... Once I wake up and realize that you are no longer near... I am filled with an overwhelming despair... I can't stand being without you... But you're the only one that keeps me sane... Without you, I surely would've done the unforgivable... The thing that even God wouldn't forgive you for... But knowing that you're still out there... And that you'll still call me... It keeps me alive... I live to hear your voice every week... Or even twice a week... But only when I'm lucky... You have my heart with you, you know... I gave it to you... And I hope it stays with you forever... Is your heart with me? You could've found a girl by now... I hear the phone ring, I look to the caller ID. It's you! I smile, the first genuine smile ever since you last called, and pick up the phone.  
  
Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time.  
  
and Tomorrow can never be, cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
  
there's no use looking back or wondering how it should be now or might've  
been,  
  
oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.  
  
I don't know how long it's been since you left... All I know is that you called yesterday... We talked all day... I think I almost cried while talking to you... I hope you didn't notice... Today I'm just reflecting on our conversation... I don't even want tomorrow to come... It will be another day without you... Another day wearing my happy mask... Another day of lying to my friends... I never want tomorrow to happen... Anzu heard me crying the other day... She was worried... I never wanted anyone to worry about me... She tried to help me forget... It didn't work. It just made me miss you even more. No matter how hard anyone tries... I can't forget about you. I love you and always will.  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head, yes you will,  
  
say you will, you know you will, oh baby! You'll always be the one,  
  
I know I'll never forget. There's no use looking back or wondering,  
  
because love is a strange and funny thing, not matter how I try and try,  
  
I just can't say goodbye! No, no, no, no!  
  
I hear the phone ring. Seeing your name on the caller ID my heart leaps into my throat as I lift the receiver, putting the ear-piece to my ear I speak in the steadiest voice I can manage, "H- hello?" Nice steady voice... Damn. "Otogi-san! Hey! Guess what? My dad is getting transferred back to Japan! I'm coming back!" I fall back against the wall, sliding down it as tears of joy stream down my cheeks, I begin to softly cry, hiding it from you, though I can't manage a reply. "Otogi? You still there?" I hear you ask. You sound confused. I manage a small shaking "Y-yeah..." taking a deep breath to compose myself. "You...... Are you alright? You sound... Like you're crying......" I smile, letting my tears fall as I reply to him, my voice slowly becoming steadier, "I'm fine... I-I'm just so happy... I've missed you y'know... Yesterday............ Yesterday I told myself... That I would never say goodbye to you... I'd never let you leave my life... I prayed that night... I prayed that you would just come back... And you are... I-I guess I'm just surprised, relieved... and happy......" I murmur, only half wanting him to have heard me, "I told myself I'd never let you leave my life too... I love you Otogi-koi... I always will." My breath catches in my throat as I hear his words. I swallow thickly before replying, "I love you too... And my love hasn't lessened throughout the time that you've been gone..." I hear a soft voice coming through the other line, probably his mom... "Hey I gotta go... We're heading to the airport now to catch a plane back to Japan... I'll see you tomorrow! Love ya! Bye!" I hardly manage a small, "I love you too." Before he hangs up the phone.  
  
I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you.  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby,  
  
I've never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day,  
  
and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be,  
  
a part of me will always be with you.  
  
I stand in the lobby of the airport. It's pretty cold in here... My red tank-top and black fishnet shirt weren't the best things to wear... At least I had enough sense to wear a pair of black jeans... Instead of shorts... As I'm looking down and frowning about my cold choice in clothes I hear quick footsteps and barely have time to look up, before I find your arms wrapped tightly around my torso. I slowly wrap my arms around you as well, feeling tears flood my eyes, overflowing and staining my cheeks with salty streaks of moisture. I feel your shoulders shaking... Are you crying? I hold onto you tighter, only to feel you pull back slightly, confused, I look to you for an answer. "I love you so much." Is all that escapes your lips before you lean forward, pressing your lips to mine in a warm kiss. I shut my eyes slowly, a few last tears streaking down my cheeks, though for once in the past two or so years... I feel whole again. The piece of my heart that I gave to you, now returning and adding to my love for you. I love you Honda. And I will, forever and always. 


End file.
